In Which Things Come to Light
by greeneyedAlice91
Summary: Greg has the gift of seeing ghosts. One gives him a message for Grissom and the whole team finds out. Then a death in the family shatters Greg. How wil he prepare for what's to come? first part in a two-part story. one-shot


**AN: I've been toying with this idea for a bit and finally decided to see just how far I can take it. So on with the wild supernatural ride ladies and gents.**

**In Which Things Come to Light**

**Greg's point of View**

The hairs on the back of my neck are the first thing to alert me to the presence. Of course it would have been better if I had not been in the layout room at the time but spirits can't pick and choose where they end up. The ghost in the room with me now is a regular, a former CSI by the name of Holly Gribbs. She's nice enough, though I didn't know her too well when she was alive as I was stuck in the lab then. Her spirit normal just observes her former teammates, especially Warrick then disappears but today I think she had other ideas. "_Hey you're Greg Sanders right?" _she whispers. I mask my shock by looking at the evidence on the table. I nod sharply hopping she won't require me to talk, because let's face it, it would look extremely weird.

"_Okay well I need you to do something for me…tell Warrick that it's all in the past. He'll know what I mean."_ I blink rapidly in an answer and watch as, in a burst of light the young woman fades away. Great now I'm left with the hard part. Telling Warrick something a ghost said to me isn't what I had in mind for today, I assure you. Plus, if I'm not careful my secret could be revealed and then I'd either lose my job or be labeled a freak by everyone I work with. After a few minutes more of internal debate I decide to man up and tell Warrick, then hopefully I was out of the unwanted role of resident medium…at least while at work.

Warrick wasn't too hard to find. On the intention of getting a cup of my precious Blue Hawaiian I walked into the break room. Nick and Warrick were sitting there talking about the latest football score. "uh…Warrick I have something to tell you and it's kind of important." I stammered. Sparing Nick a glance I took in the look of confusion on his face and shake my head. He wouldn't believe me if I told him, and with me crushing on him, well that he _really _wouldn't believe me then. "Sure Greg. I'll be right back Nick." In a flash I was outside the break room with Warrick on my heels. Turning around to face him I glanced around the hallway before leaning close to him.

"Holly says to tell you 'It's all in the past.'" I mutter and straighten up. Leaving no time to see 'Rick's expression I walk away as fast as I could go. That 's the problem with having a gift like mine; you tend to render most of your 'clients' speechless. Silently cursing my Nana Olaf for passing down her ability I head back to the layout room. Surprise is etched on my features when I find not only Grissom but the figure of a transparent older woman beside him. Quirking an eyebrow in her direction I ask a silent 'How do you know him?' at her. The woman smiles slowly and says "_I'm his Aunt Flora. I died when I was Gil's age and I want you to tell him that Flora says take care of yourself." _'Now?' I mouth and she nods. Sighing I turn to my boss. "Grissom your…Flora says to take care of yourself." He is visibly shaken as soon as the words leave my lips that much I can see. "How…how do you know about my Aunt Flora Greg?" he asks, his tone clearly stated I'm in for trouble if I lie. For a moment I let memories of all the good times I've had in the lab flood my brain before beginning to speak.

"Okay, try not to freak out or fire me on the spot. Just hear me out. I…can see and talk to spirits, that's how I know about your Aunt. She is standing right beside you by the way, on your left." I motion to the side Flora was on. I have never seen Grissom like this before. His face was white then red then white again. A strangled sound erupted from his lips and I looked around nervously. Any minute now I expected him to start shouting about how I'm a freak and I'm fired. But, surprisingly that doesn't happen. Instead he exhales a long, slow breath then looks me dead in the eye. "How come you've never used your gift on cases?" I laugh then, a deep relived laugh. "I have you just don't notice. I'm good at hiding what I am. My Nana Olaf taught me everything I need to know the first time my gift manifested."

I could see the curious gleam in his eye and meant he wanted to 'examine' me. I decided to save him the trouble and explained about the first time I saw a ghost. I was about eight at the time and an old friend of my grandparents' from Norway had come to visit them. While on his visit he had a heart attack and died. The first time he appeared to me I freaked out and ran to my parents, who of course, didn't believe me. The next time I went to Nana and she told me what to do. After listening to the spirit's message and relaying it, the man departed in a flash of light. Nana then sat me down and explained what she was and, apparently what I was as well. That's not to say I believed her. Oh no, far from it actually. After a while I did though and I've spent ever since honing my gift to the best of my abilities.

The gleam in Grissom's eyes flared as I told my story and I mentally groaned. This was exactly why I didn't tell anyone. Now he'd want to tell the others and have me use my gift for cases. The second thing I already do and the first…I just hope the others will be as receptive as Grissom.

****

After Grissom heard my story he paged everyone to meet us in the layout room. My palms started to sweat and my hands shook as Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Sara filed in. "Okay the reason I have called you all here…well it seems Greg has something he's been keeping from us. It's quite fascinating really." Grissom said. I glared daggers at him and the team. Scowling a minute before relaxing my features I stepped forward. "Alright, Warrick you know what I told you earlier?" At his nod of affirmation I continued. "Well that message came from one Holly Gribbs via me." I waited until the others had quit yammering before telling them exactly what I'd told Grissom, minus the Aunt Flora message.

To say they were shock was an understatement. Warrick and Nick looked skeptical to the extreme while Sara looked like she might actually believe me. Catherine just looked like I was a child she was indulging having an imaginary friend or something. Running my hands through my gelled locks I sighed. "Am I going to have to prove it?" The silence gave me my answer. Scanning the room quickly, looking for any spirits. Sadly there were none in sight. Then just as I was about to give up, the hairs on the back of my neck stood straight up; not only them, but the hairs on my arms as well. "Shit. This is either gonna be good or bad but either way its gonna be something big." As if in response the crime scene photos on the table began to move. The others jumped back while I leaned a bit closer. Suddenly my head began to pound like there was a host of jackhammers working overtime in it. Clutching my head I stumbled back, toward the others.

I hadn't gone far when I fell into something…or someone. Looking up I saw I was being held up by none other than Nick. Giving him a weak smile I focused my attention on the layout table. There sitting in the middle of the table, grisly photos scattered around was a middle-aged man. He was wearing torn jeans and a dirty white tee shirt with sneakers on. His hair was brown and tangled and his eyes were a vivid shade of blue. Something was familiar about this guy and I couldn't figure out what it was. Then he leaned closer, more into the light and we all gasped. The reason he looked familiar is that we had seen him before…in the morgue. He was the victim in our latest case, one so tangled and twisted we all needed to work on it. His named was Tim Robbins, 24-year old college kid from Arizona who was vacationing in Vegas when he was killed in a casino parking lot.

"What…do…you…want?" I ground out, the pain making it hard to talk. "Oh sorry about that." He said, seeming genuinely sympathetic. All of the sudden my head felt a million times better and I sighed in relief. "I need to tell you who killed me. I was told by a Mr. Olaf to seek you out. You are Gregory Hojem Sanders right?" the ghost asked. I'm sure my jaw hit the floor. "My Papa Olaf sent you to find me? But he's not…oh god no." I whispered as the realization set in. Gasping for air I shook my head back and forth slowly. "He's dead isn't he?" at the spirits sad look I gave a cry and sunk to my knees. My vision wavered then rightened itself. The words of my friends and teammates brought me back to reality. I'd have time to grieve later.

Standing up I stared at Robbins. 'Okay so you know who killed you...care to give us a name?" I asked my voice surprisingly clear and strong after learning of the death of one my favorite people. He then proceeded to tell us everything we'd need to know. After that he started to fade. "Wait!" I shouted, frantic to know one thing. "Why can the others see you?" Tim Robbins smiled at that. "Simple: because, in this instance you are connected to me and by the rest working on my case they are too. This won't happen often, only when you all work on one single case together." Seeing I had no more questions, he faded away into the air. I was pondering all that had happened, trying in vain not to think of Papa Olaf when I heard someone speak to me. "Hey Greg are you okay?" Blinking I caught Sara and the others looking at me. "I am…for now, I mean it's not like I didn't see this coming." The joke sounded lame and my laughter was hollow. "I won't need time off 'till the funeral though Grissom and I have no idea when that will be." I saw my boss nod. 'I think I'm going to go home a little early. Can you all finish up without me?" Everyone nodded the affirmative and I headed for the door.

One voice in particular stopped me. "If you need anything at all Greggo, you know where I live." Nick said his Texan accent picking up on a few words. Without replying I continued to my locker and then to my car. Right now all I needed was some ice cream and mindless television. The next couple hours found me tossing and turning, trying to find the sleep that was evading me. Finally I gave up and, donning my sneakers, headed out to my car. After a few minutes of driving I wound up at Nick's place. Noting his behemoth of a truck was there I opened my door and stepped out. But then I noticed the car next to his truck and I eased back into my seat. Looking at the window I saw the silhouette of a woman but I couldn't distinguish any notable features. My heart sank and I shut my car door and drove back to my apartment. So much for 'here when you need me Greggo.'

**AN: So what did you all think? I need your help people…I plan to make this a one-shot but add another, more romantic part to it later. This is just some pre-slash supernatural goodness for you all. But I need your opinion should I have Greg confront Nick at work or somewhere else? Either way its gonna happen just how nd when it does is up to you so review, review,m review! C-ya-GreeneyedAlice91.**


End file.
